Blood and Night, what an unlikely pair
by creepyeevee
Summary: Ketsueki and Yuro are new students at the DWMA.On their first mission they fight a witch, but something isn't right... Read to find out what! Kid x OC Crona X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The new students

**kid's P.O.V. **

He was sitting in class next to liz and patty when rolled in on his chair. "Ok class, before we start our disection lab we have a couple new students." He looked torward the door to see the two girls that walked into the first girl was wearing a loose red shirt, the shirt had a sleeve on only one arm, so it hung on her other shoulder with a couldn't help but be annoyed at how unsymetrical the shirt was, anyways she also had a dark pair of jeans with a small, colorfull flower design on one hip, and her light brown hair was in a ponytail with two strands of hair around her also had a plain pair of black sneakers and a reddish/pink choker necklace. The second girl had long dark brown hair that reached her lower back, she had a short pair of bangs that fell around her eyes, and had on a long sleeved black shirt that slightly framed her figure, she was also wearing light blue jeans, and a pair of boots that apeared to have metal on the bottom so they made a small klunk sound when they hit the noticed she wore small chains on each of her first girl steped forward to speak, thats when he noticed she had an ankelet that matched her necklace on ONE of her feet and not completely snapped.

**"Heeey!" **he started yelling and pointing at the girl "**Your'e not symetrical, it's horrible! Fix it! How dare you wear such assymetrical clothing! It makes me sick!Everything has to be symetrical!"**

"Kid please sit down,and let the new students speak. You can talk with them after class!" inturupted.

He sat back down sending a death glare at the poor girl, and she started to talk again.

"umm... well like I was saying my name is Ketsueki, and this is my weapon Yuro." She motioned to the second girl who looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yah, i'm a demon scythe nice to meet you."

"Ok, please take your seats." replied. The two girls sat a couple seats away from him, Ketsueki sat furthest and gave him one of those WTF looks. He ignored her and turned his attention back to Stein. " Ok class, today we will be dissecting another rat."

**Yuru's P.O.V.**

She watched the front of the classroom as the teacher straped the rat to a table and picked up a scapel. A grin showed on her face " I think i'm going to like this class..." Some guy sitting in front of her with white hair turned around and looked at her strange when he heard her.

"what?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." The guy turned back around muttering something along the lines of "creepy". She turned to her miester, who had her hand on her forhead, and was shaking her head back and forth.

"Yuro, you really need to work on your first impressions."

"whatever." She replied, leaning back in her chair. She continued to watch her teacher explain different organs and such, not bothering to take notes. Once class was just about over looked up at them.

"Oh one more thing, Kid, ketsueki, and Crona, Lord death wants to see you and your weapons after class."

_ **Ketsueki's P.O.V.**

She looked around the death room, and the other people in it. Kid ( that weirdo who yelled at her before) was standing with his two weapons Liz and Patty, and yuro was talking to another person wearing a black cloak with pink hair.

" So, whats your name?" Yuro asked the boy.

" Umm, C-Crona" He stuttered.

" Oh, okay so where is your weapon?"

" **I'm right here!"** Ketsueki watched as a black blob creature came out of the miester's back.

"What th- OOWW!" Yuro was interupted when the creature punched her in the mouth."

" T-This Ragnorock, my w-weapon. He's made of black blood." Crona watched as her weapon stepped back a few paces from the now laughing hystericly black blob.

" Hello, good day everyone." Shinigami suddenly appeared in the mirror Kid was standing next to."I see everyone is here. Now you may be wondering why I called you all here, it's simple really. I want to send Ketsueki and Yuro on their first mission."

"then why are the rest of us here?" Kid interupted.

"Well I want you to go with them, you see there has been a witch sighting around wooden village. People have been dissapearing left and witch seems to be very strong so I needed to send a group of students instead of one."Shinigami explained. Kid turned around and faced Ketsueki."well wooden village is a bit far, so we should just leave tomorrow. How about we meet at the school's entrance 4:00 tomorrow?"Everyone nodded in agreement." Good." Kid started to leave, and then crona.

"Come on Yuro, we should go home now." Ketsueki called walking away.

" Right!" Yuro answered running to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok here is the second chapter! Oh by the way, I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! THIS GOES FOR ALL FUTURE STORIES! However when I grow up i'm going to take over the world, then i'll own everything! Not yet though, anyways on with the story. PLZ REVIEW I NEED WRITING TIPS!**

**Chapter 2: On with the mission!**

**Yuro's P.O.V.**

She was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her miester to wake up. She glanced at the clock on the microwave 11:34am, soon her prank would take place, soon. Already she heard Ketsueki coming out of her room." G moring." her partner grumbled stifling a yawn.

" Morning." she replied " I made some coffee." An evil smile played on her face as ketsueki pored some coffee in a cup, unaware of the cruel fate about to befall her.( Just wait) she thought to miester put some milk and suger in her coffee and sat down.

" So, aren't you going to eat something?" Ketsueki asked.

"you know I don't normally eat much." she responded.

" Right..." She watched her take a sip of her coffee. **" PFFFFFT!"** She spat her drink out. **" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COFFEE?"** Ketsueki ran to the sink to rinse out her mouth while Yuro rolled on the floor laughing.

" I s-switched the s-suger w-w- with salt!" She managed to work out between giggles.

" YOU HAVE SOME REAL PROBLEMS! I mean, god I can't believe you actually did that!"She sat back down. " I guess I should be used to it by now, oh well."

" Well since we don't really have anything to do we might as well leave early."

"Fine, just let me get changed." she said walking back to her room.

- **liz's P.O.V.**

We had been waiting in front of the DWMA since 8:00, Patty was drawing in the dirt with a stick. " Hey kid why are we here, you said everyone should meet at four didn't you?"

" Yes, but I wanted too get here early, and their's no better number than 8!"

"For real Kid? I can't believe we've been standing here for five hours because you like the number 8!"She started screaming at him.

" so!" he responded. " You normally complane that were late! Besides 8 is a perfectly symetrical number! Speaking of symetry.." he suddenly stopped yelling. " That girl Ketsueki, she's so unsymetrical it makes me sick."

" Oh, stop being so hypicritecal. Your really one too talk with those three stripes in your hair." She regreted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"!" Kid made a strange sound of distress and threw himself on the ground with his butt sticking in the air, as it normally did during one of his mental breakdowns." I'm worthless, your right I should just die! I deserve to live in a dumpster for the rest of my life! I'm GARBAGE!" Patty started laughing in the background.

" Come on Kid, you know thats not true..."

" No! It is true I suck, I really suck!"

" Um, is this a bad time or something? Liz turned around too see Ketsueki standing next to Yuro, both of whom looked very confused and concerned.

"N-no, I guess not... he's just freaking out about.." She started whispering. " Being unsymetrical." Yuro tried not too laugh, and failed. While Ketsueki stared at her like she just spoke perfect German or something.

**Crona's P.O.V.**

He walked up to the DWMA to find the following scene before him. Liz was helping kid off the ground, while Patty and some other girl, Yuro? was her name, laughed there heads of together, and that other girl, Ketsueki, was shuffling her feet, unsure of what to do.

(sweatdrop) " Ummm.. am I late or something?"

"No, we're all early." Kid said, finally calming down. " But since we're all here we might as well get going."

" S-sure" he agreed, and Ragnorock came out of his back in the form of two black brought out Beezlebub( his flying skateboard ) and hoped on with Liz and Patty in weapon form.

" Wait! What about us? We can't fly!" Yuro exclaimed.

" Thats fine, just turn into a weapon and you can both ride on my skateboard, there should be enough room." Kid explained.

"Oh." Yuro said as she transformed into a scythe, her handle was completely black, and so was her blade except a thin line of blue on the top side that came down to make a v at the tip in a checkmarck shape. Ketsueki caught Yuro and hoped on the skateboard behind Kid , and with that taken care of they set of.

**A/N sorry the chapter is so short i'll try too make them longer -_-'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, here is the next chapter. I'm still getting used to writing, so review but be nice, I won't know how to deal with it if someone is mean...**

**Chapter 3: Fight! **

**Yuro's P.O.V.**

They had arrived at the village and were walking around looking for the witch. Well some of them were anyway, Kid and Ketsueki were arguing about symetry or something. She watched them with amusment, "you need to be more symetrical! It's driving me crazy!"

"Well too bad! I don't care! why do you care what i'm wearing anyways?"

" I told you, everything has to be perfectly symetrical!"

" What! Well what about your hair? It has only three stripes!"

"..."

"..."

" Your'e right! I should just die!" Yuro and everyone else stoped walking as he threw himself to the ground in another fit. " I'm not worthy to live, i'm just garbage!" Liz sighed and walked up to Kid.

" Come on, you know thats not true.."

" Yes! It is!"

" Hey! Whats that?" Patty inturrupted.

" Whats what?" Yuro said. She looked up to see a glowing ball hurtling towards them, " Shoot, everyone ru-" Too late, the strange projectile hit the ground and and blew up, sending everyone in different directions. Ketsueki stood up and called her to fight, she transformed into her scythe form.

**Crona's P.O.V.**

Ragnarock turned into a sword as he stood up. He looked around to see where the attack had come from, Kid had been snapped out of his OCD moment, and now held Liz and Patty in weapon form. Ketsueki also had Yuro in weapon mode, ready to fight. He glanced up and saw a person, definitely a witch, standing on a roof. Well, she had a black scarf holding her up with the two loose ends on the ground, so she was more or less sitting in the air. He shivered, it reminded him of the way medusa sat using her snakes. The witch had a grey cloak with a wolf symbol on the front. " Who are you!" Kid yelled at the witch.

" Ha! I don't need to tell you anything, but if you must know i'm Okami, and i'm collecting souls because I need power to carry out my plan." The witch replied.

" What plan!" Kid seemed to be even more angry at the mention of collecting human souls.

" Like I said I don't need too tell you anything" She raised her hand and fired another attack, but luckly kid saw it coming and dodged. Ketsueki ran and jumped on the roof to get close enough to hit her. She swung her scythe reapeatedly managing to make the wich get down while dodging. Kid started firing his guns, Crona ran towards the witch and swung his sword, the witch was caught of gaurd and ended up with a gash in her arm. Ketsueki jumped down at the witch while Crona pulled back for another swing , the witch jumped into the air," Howling cannon!" she yelled and another glowing orb was fired, causing a huge explosion. Crona was blown back, he tried to shield his eyes from the smoke and glanced around. He saw Yuro had been blasted away from Ketsueki, the witch was in front of her and was about to strike. "Watch out!" He yelled as he jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with his sword.

"Thanks!" She called as she transformed into a scythe and jumped into ketsueki's hand again. Before Crona could react, the witch sent him flying back with some attack. He stood up and heard Ketsueki yelling, " Hey! Whats wrong with Kid!"

Liz replied, " I think he broke his arm in the blast!" " Ya! I don't think he can fight like this!" Patty cut in. Both of them were trying to help kid stand up. Crona was about to say something but noticed the witch was readying another attack. He took the sword and cut his wrist, flinging his blood at the enemy,"Screach gamma!" he called out. the blood hit it's target, the force sending her into a wall. Ketsueki ran up and swung her scythe, but ended up hitting the wall when the witch muttered some spell and dissapeared into the shadows yelled in frustration. "We have too chase her!"

" No. Its useless to try and find her now. We should just report back to Lord death." Liz replied. " besides, Kid needs to get back to Shibusen, he's hurt."

Kid started arguing, " Liz, I'm fi- erk!" He winced when he accedentally moved his arm. Crona let Ragnarock change back from sword form, Yuro changed back as well. Kid sighed and summund Beezlebub with his good hand, and they all headed back to Shibusen.

**- Yuro's P.O.V. **

She was back at there appartment with Ketsueki, There team had already gone back to Shibusen, and reported back to Shinigama-sama. Kid was given a cast for his arm, but since he was a shinigama too, it would heal in a couple days. Lord death asigned a miester named Maka to research the witch, to try and find out about her past and whatnot. As soon as they found the witch again, the team was to capture her and bring her to the school for questioning. It was late and they had just eaten dinner, "Hey!" She thought of something. " What?" Ketsueki replied. " Lets watch a horror movie before we go to bed!" Ketsueki thought about it. " Na, You have fun with that I need to sleep." With that said she turned around and walked into her room. Yuro shrugged her shoulders and put ' Killer Clowns From Outer Space' into the DVD player and started watching it. ( A/N no, this is a real movie I swear! oh ya, and I don't own it.)

**A/N OK that ends that chapter! **

**Yuro: Oh, and Ketsueki I have some interesting plans for you.. :) **

**Ketsueki:" Oh no, What are you going to do with me!"**

**Yuro: You'll find out, hehe...**


End file.
